The Journey's End, An Epic Poem
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: It's all led to this, the final battle. How will it all end, and will the price of victory be worth it?


_Author: JediK1_

_Disclaimer: Though no names are mentioned, I suppose I should note that I do not own InuYasha and Co.._

_

* * *

_

* * *

The wind whispered softly

in the stillness of the eve.

It warned of death and danger

born from lust and greed.

* * *

Those who wished to end

the violence and the fight

Stood as one together

against the deepening night.

* * *

The Wicked waited patiently

as the righteous drew the line

And both sides set for battle;

the greatest of their time.

* * *

The silence of their battleground

was broken by a scream

As grief, and anger and hate

began the ending scene.

* * *

And evil tried its twisted tricks

against the ones it fought

It paraded past them awful things

images of horrors wrought

* * *

But time had only strengthened

the bond the righteous shared

Friendships forged through fire

and love yet undeclared

* * *

The tide began to turn to light

as numbers played their part

But the Wicked had just one last trick

to tear the good apart.

* * *

An assassin draped in misery

slipped silent through the grass

Unnoticed by it enemies

as it quietly crept passed.

* * *

The Angel saw its motion

and knew the truth too late

When the fleshy knife speared through her heart

leaving crimson in its wake.

* * *

A strangled cry fell from her lips

as she tumbled to the ground.

And the world stood frozen, silent

at the echo of the sound.

* * *

A scream ripped through the stillness,

a raw and tortured battle cry

And her Protector turned to Wicked

murder shining in his eyes.

* * *

Another cry tore from his lips,

ripped from somewhere deep within

The Wicked would now suffer

for this last and final sin!

* * *

Movement drew a golden eye

before the mighty sword could fall

And all turned back in wonder

to see the Angel standing tall.

* * *

She glowed as though in moonlight

and moved with liquid grace.

She worked with strength not of her own,

borrowed from another time and place.

* * *

The sky grew dark with hatred

born from Wicked's heart

It seemed Death would not take this Angel

until she had played her part.

* * *

Her glowing form stepped closer

ignorant of the Protector's call

Her eyes burned with her purpose,

her intent to end this all.

* * *

Evil launched a fevered strike

to tear her flesh from bone.

But the Angel would not falter

from the path that fate had shown.

* * *

She neared the vilest evil

and dared to grasp his hand

His heart beat loud within his chest,

the heart that once belonged to man.

* * *

Wicked tried to end her life

to prevent the coming blow,

But the gods fed her their power now,

and their child began to glow.

* * *

The Wicked screeched in agony

at the pain that burned him whole.

In one last act he speared the Angel's heart

and dared to take her soul.

* * *

Crimson poured from deep inside

spraying all who stood nearby

And when the Angel turned once to her love,

her eyes whispered goodbye.

* * *

The Protector screamed out his denial

as earthen eyes held molten gold

In one last act, she turned away

and her hands released their hold.

* * *

The Wicked's body burned to ash

and the Gods released their tool.

She tumbled through eternity,

drowning in a crimson pool.

* * *

Her Protector, her love, her closest friend,

staggered to her side.

He clutched her to his scarlet chest,

and wept as the life drained from her eyes.

* * *

The righteous gathered quietly

around their stricken friend.

After years of pain and hardship,

this was not how it should end.

* * *

The losses they had suffered

suddenly outweighed what they had gained.

Sorrow filled their hearts as one

their grief too large to name.

* * *

From within the Angel's lifeless grasp

pulsed a long-forgotten wish;

A soul once lost awoke again,

a life returned her selfless gift.

* * *

And so a Sacred Wish was made

to turn Death's scythe aside.

Eyes once closed in endless sleep

opened, blinked, and cried.

* * *

The Protector ceased his mourning

when he heard the quiet noise.

The Angel had awoken!

His heart screamed with boundless joys.

* * *

Before the Angel could beg the reason

why she had returned from the abyss,

She felt her Protector's warm embrace

and was captured in her True Love's kiss.

* * *

The words they whispered softly

beneath dawn's first newborn rays

Would bind them to each other

until the end of days.

* * *

The story of the Wicked

and the lives that he did rend

Now found a peaceful closure

in the way that it should end.

* * *

A/N: I've been slaving over this work for about two weeks now. Please, feed the author! Let me know if you liked it! 


End file.
